May I Have This Dance?
by pandypaws
Summary: Elsanna/Icest. Elsa has to make a choice. Anna has a better idea.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO FRIENDS! This is my first foray into the Elsanna fandom that isn't nsfw crack. |D I'm still a little self-conscious about it, but! I wanted it out there. ;u; The title was given to me by cyonapie on tumblr because I can't title things to save my life.**

**Friendly reminder that this fic is most definitely an incest fic and that's literally the entire basis for the plot, so if that isn't your cuppa I'd hit the back button now! I'll have non-incesty Frozen fic later, but this was the most requested from tumblr orz**

* * *

"You did _what_," Elsa's voice was flat, expression as neutral as she could possibly manage.

One of her advisors had just announced that she had an entire week to prepare herself for the upcoming ball, where she would be paraded around in front of a myriad of suitors in an effort to find a match for her.

And she hadn't been told a word of the plans. They had gone behind her back, planned a ball, invited the nobles from neighboring countries...

"Your majesty, you've been turning down suitors on a daily basis!" Rhine, the one who had been tasked with breaking the news to her, wrung his hands. "What were we to do? Arendelle needs an heir!"

"Arendelle needs no such thing!" she said, coldly, the frost creeping from beneath her feet punctuating her words. "I am twenty-two, Rhine! Arendelle will need no heir for some time! Besides," she crossed her arms over her chest. "I am your _Queen_. I am fully capable of making my own decisions. The fact that you went behind my back on the matter, used royal funds to orchestrate this secret ball..."

"We were only looking out for the kingdom, your majesty! And the people are beginning to talk... have you heard? They're calling you the "Ice Queen" now, you've turned down so many..."

Eyebrows rose delicately over clear blue eyes and Elsa's pale skin flushed.

"I-I- very well. I will attend this ball." She shifted her weight, looked away from Rhine, whose expression brightened considerably. "But I will do so on my terms. I have no obligation to choose from these suitors, either."

Rhine's expression dimmed once more.

"But your majesty-" Elsa held up her hand to stop him mind-sentence.

"But nothing. I am my own person, Rhine. It is your duty to advise me, not control my entire life. Remember on whose head the crown rests." And with a dismissive motion, she left the room.

Outside, she pressed herself against the door and her entire regal facade dropped, her expression grew worried as she pressed a hand to her chest. She had to find Anna.

* * *

Anna was in the garden. It was winter, so there were no flowers for her to be admiring - instead, Elsa found her sister making snow angels with the help of Olaf. The little snowman was trying his hardest to copy Anna's movements, but stubby legs and skinny stick arms meant that his angel was looking... less than stellar. Anna, it seemed, was coaching him.

"Here! Try pushing you arms down a little harder, like this!"

The area around the fountain was littered with lopsided, goofy-looking snow angels, courtesy of Olaf. After a few minutes of observing the two of them Elsa finally let out a soft giggle, one delicate hand covering her mouth. Anna's head popped up from the snow, followed by Olaf holding his own head aloft, a great big grin crossing his snowy face.

"Elsa's here!" he exclaimed, hopping up and running towards the queen, arms outstretched. By the time Olaf reached Elsa's legs and hugged them, Anna had stood up and beaten some of the snow off her dress. Elsa sank down to hug Olaf as well, giving Anna time to come bouncing over to the two of them.

"How long were you there?" she chirped. "Did you see, I'm teaching Olaf to make snow angels!"

"I saw," Elsa said with a laugh, standing. After a cursory glance around the courtyard to make sure nobody was around, she grabbed Anna's coat collar with one hand and pulled her sister into a breathless kiss. When they parted, Anna was panting and red-faced, her breath visible and her lips covered with a thin layer of quickly-melting frost.

"Wow, uh. It's only been an hour... I missed you, too, but-"

"We need to talk," Elsa said after a moment. She looked down at Olaf, who was glancing between the both of them with his hands over his mouth and a happy expression on his face, bouncing a bit as he watched. "Olaf... a little privacy?"

"Huh? Why?" He asked. Elsa raised an eyebrow, cocked her head to one side. Realization dawned slowly and his smile grew much wider. "Oh! Ohhhhhh! Okay! I'm going to the kitchens, then! You girls have a good time, now!" he bounced a bit, waved as he walked away, legs carrying him towards the castle while his torso and head were facing the sisters. Elsa and Anna both waved until he was out of sight, Elsa shaking her head just a tiny bit, a small smile on her lips.

Once Olaf was out of earshot, Elsa guided Anna over to a stone bench, using her magic to clear the snow off of it. The girls sat down, Elsa holding Anna's hands in hers, their knees touching. Anna in her winter gear and Elsa in a much lighter dress, though still made of fabric. She reserved the ice dresses for parties or when she needed to impress people - or when she needed the confidence boost.

Anna's expression had changed; now she was worried, gaze shifting back and forth nervously.

"I don't- I don't like this tone. You're not- not going to end it between us, right?" she asked, her usually-bright voice meek and young-sounding. Elsa felt a squeeze in her chest at the tone and tears sprang to her eyes.

"N-no, of course not- I wouldn't ever..." words failing her, she pulled her sister into a hug, inhaled the scent of Anna's hair and skin and the crisp, clean scent of _cold_ in the air. When they parted, Elsa reached up to move a stray strand of hair out of Anna's face. "I would never. But... we do have a problem."

* * *

"I'm gonna _kill them_-" Anna said from between clenched teeth, standing and beginning to stalk towards the castle, her shoulders tense and hands balled into fists. She hadn't taken the news of the ball well at all. Elsa scrambled to catch up to her, grab her arm-

"Whoa, whoa, relax, hold on," Elsa said, trying desperately to calm her sister's fiery temper. "Just like every other suitor, I can turn these ones down..."

Elsa didn't expect Anna to turn, her expression to soften. The strawberry-blonde's shoulder slumped beneath her winter cloak.

"But... Elsa... Ice Queen? You can't... you can't keep them away forever." Anna sounded so, so young, her temper having deflated into an almost pathetic wheedling. Elsa placed her hand on her sister's cheek, rubbed her thumb on the girl's cheekbone, over her freckles. Anna's gloved hand raised to rest on Elsa's bare one. "We've got to do something. We've got to- I don't know- tell... someone...?"

Elsa leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Anna's. Their noses touched, and Anna made a small motion with her head that rubbed them together.

"We can't. We can't tell anyone... ever." It was painful, having to hide like this. After hiding her entire life. But this... this was to protect Anna, too. And even though it hurt... it hurt so much less than all those years without her.

Anna's expression hardened, her eyes growing serious.

"I'll think of something. We'll think of something. This _will_ work out, you'll see!"

And then, with a reassuring peck on the lips, Anna turned and walked, briskly, into the castle.

* * *

Elsa hardly saw Anna for the next week. It wasn't by choice - she was kept busy by preparations for the ball, paperwork to be done, visitors to be greeted... but whenever she had free time, she did try to seek out her sister.

Which would have been much easier if she could actually have _found_ the princess.

As the week wore on, Elsa became more and more stressed. Parts of the castle began icing over and she found her food freezing before it reached her mouth. She'd sit in the corner of her bedroom, alone, hugging her knees tight to her chest and repeating the mantra that she thought she'd discarded: Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show.

Only, this time, it wasn't her powers that she had to hide. But this secret... she couldn't see any way at all that it could turn out well. Somehow, the people of Arendelle took well to her powers, after the initial freeze. Perhaps they were just pretending to, so that Arendelle wouldn't be plunged into yet another horrific blizzard at the hands of their queen, but either way worked for her. At least she wasn't being met with torches and pitchforks, and she did try her hardest to help her people...

But this? Was a bit much. How was she going to... get out of this... she'd spent so long without her sister. She couldn't lose Anna. Not again. Not _ever_ again. If something happened to Anna, Elsa would _die_.

The snowstorm that formed above Arendelle was, luckily, actually in winter this time, so there was no way to properly link it back to Elsa. But anyone who entered her room, saw the coating of ice creeping up to the ceiling and the tears making tracks down her cheeks, could tell better.

It only got worse on the night of the ball. Elsa had spent hours perfecting her dress, melting and refreezing the ice crystals to accentuate herself properly, forming the pseudo-fabric to her skin, weaving the train... nothing seemed to look right to her eyes. It was- hopeless. She didn't see any point in this ball, not when it was just an obvious attempt at ripping her apart from her sister once more. She wasn't going to give Anna up... she just wasn't sure how she was going to ensure that the two of them stayed together. The storm outside whipped into a frenzy, battering houses with snow and sleet.

She paced across her room, avoiding the bumps and jagged ice shards sticking up from the floor. She could do this. She was a queen. The queen. She made the rules around here, not her advisors. She- she could go against their wishes if she so chose!

But that... was only for tonight. Eventually, she'd need to pick a man, settle down, raise an heir. And... Anna couldn't help with that, as much as the two of them wanted her to. Arendelle deserved a normal royal family...

Her stomach in knots, Elsa built up her courage and left her room, ice crackling as her door shut behind her. She took a deep breath, knocked on Anna's door.

"Snowflake, are you ready...?" she asked, voice soft and worried. She was greeted with the sound of rapid movement, followed by a weak cough.

"I'm, uh-" another weak cough, "I'm sick. You'll have to go without me. I'm sorry..."

Elsa's heart dropped into her stomach and she choked back tears. She'd have to... deal with this on her own tonight. She began the walk to the ballroom, trying to steady her breathing, building up the regal mask that she'd been using with her advisors, trade partners, suitors, everyone she came in contact with. She repeated her mantra under her breath, using it to build armor around her. Nothing could affect her. She'd be fine. Everything would be fine.

The storm outside raged on.

* * *

The start of the ball was a blur. She was announced, she met with suitors, had her hands kissed so many times she was afraid she'd accidentally frozen a few lips, danced...

Well, she didn't really dance. Every suitor who pressed her was denied, gently but firmly, on the grounds that she didn't dance. Ever. A young man - a noble's son, from Westerlen, if she remembered correctly - seemed content to stand next to her and discuss local politics, the quality of the food... for a few moments, she let herself relax. Let herself smile.

He had a nice face, a gentle expression. Dark hair and eyes, so different from Anna's, but he was... attractive. She supposed, if she had to, she could see herself with this one. He was quiet, not at all pushy, and he seemed content to stand with her and just... talk. He didn't press her, didn't even try to touch her after they'd met. He'd blushed a bit - was he younger than her? She didn't know. But overall... he seemed nice enough.

She let herself imagine the two of them together. Marriage in the castle gardens, Anna the Maid of Honor, Olaf the ring-bearer... a small wedding. Summer, maybe? Summer was a good time for weddings, right? And maybe... children. Two? Three? She didn't want them fighting over the throne... but she didn't want just one. She'd be busy, the child would need a playmate... oh, no, what if... they were born with powers...?

Tears sprang to her eyes again and she turned away. The Westerlen boy drew closer, asked if she was okay. She wiped away any evidence of her tears, reassured him that she was fine.

He... seemed really nice. Pity she didn't know his name.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the interruption, but it seems we have a late arrival!" came a voice. Elsa looked up. Another one? She began looking around as the voice continued. "May I present... Prince Andre of Val-de-Mer!"

Prince... Andre? Elsa raised an eyebrow. She hadn't seen that name on the guest list. But the man that walked up to her...

He wasn't much taller than her, and terribly young-looking. Clean-shaven, with a round face, and a spattering of freckles across his cheeks that made him look mischievous, playful. His hair was short, gently curling around his face, and a delicate strawberry-blonde. His uniform gave him square shoulders, an angular form, and he was dressed in a deep forest-green with gold accents, with tall, black, high-heeled boots.

He was _gorgeous_. And, as he knelt down in front of Elsa, she realized: _painfully familiar_.

In shock, she allowed him to take her hand, blushed furiously as he brought her hand to his lips and pressed them gently against her bare skin. The warmth spreading up her arm at that- she was afraid her dress would begin to melt.

"My lady?" His voice, too, was almost familiar - much like her father's, though... younger, perhaps? Not nearly as deep and resonating, but...

He stood, looked her in the eyes, and gave her a cheeky grin. And that was when it clicked.

"Your majesty, may I have this dance?" he asked.

"Prince... Andre?" she asked, expression still a bit wary. "You... you may."

The Westerlen boy looked crestfallen as Andre led Elsa away.

As they danced, Andre's hand on Elsa's hip, Elsa leaned in and hissed:

"_Anna, what are you thinking?!_"

Anna's- Andre's expression grew mischievous, a familiar twinkle in his- her? eye. When she spoke, her voice was considerably higher now, far more feminine. It was still just above a whisper, though.

"I'm solving our little problem."

"Did you bribe the Val-de-Mer family for this?"

"Of course not!" Elsa appeared to relax a bit, before Anna continued. "I had the trolls replace their memory! I'm a bastard son, just discovered, and fifth in line for the throne, now!"

"_Anna!_" Elsa hissed. Anna made a shushing noise.

"Andre, remember? Andre."

"_Andre_, then! This isn't right-" Anna's expression changed into a pout, making her look less like the man she was posing as.

"You with someone else isn't right!" she said earnestly. "You belong with me, and I'll do anything- anything at all, to make sure we stay together!"

Elsa's expression softened a bit.

"You're... such a child." Anna looked hurt. "But... if this works... I owe you so much."

Anna brightened considerably, her expression taking on a roguish smolder.

"So... how do you feel about bedding a prince tonight?" she asked. Elsa chuckled, shook her head.

"But we've only just met, Prince Andre!" Elsa said after a moment, giving Anna a coy look. Anna looked crestfallen, before Elsa reached her hand up to take Anna's shorn locks between her fingers.

"You... really cut your hair?" She asked. Anna nodded. "...for me...?"

Anna pressed their foreheads together.

"Of course I did. I love you, you idiot."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! If! You have any questions or prompts or ideas or idk cookies or something that you want to get to me, I'm pandypaws on tumblr and my askbox is always open! please be gentle ;u;**

**Additionally, if there is any kind of demand for it, I may well do a smutty follow-up/epilogue to this fic!**

**Next up: the beginning of a non-shippy werewolf AU! or, at least, a series of scenes because what is plot**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****I decided to continue it! It's leading up to eventually being smutty, yes. Just... not yet. The Further Adventures of Elsa and Andre are go! :D Still no idea where this is going so we're all in for a ride uvu**

* * *

"I honestly didn't even know you could dance," Anna- _Andre_ finally said, after a song or two. Elsa hadn't even switched partners, choosing instead to dance with her sister alone. The Queen gave a coy little smile.

"I never said I _couldn't_ dance. Just that I _don't_."

"You're doing a very good job of it."

"Well, for someone who just last week was my cute little sister, you're doing an awfully good job of leading,"

Anna turned red at that, looked away for a moment, stumbling in her heeled boots. Elsa just started to giggle, releasing Anna's hand to cover her mouth, trying to keep up some semblance of being a Queen instead of a giddy schoolgirl.

"Come on, let's go outside."

Anna raised an eyebrow, tilted her head to one side.

"There's a blizzard out there, Els."

"Not anymore."

Anna looked surprised, for a moment, giving a sharp intake of breath, her eyebrows raising and her lips forming into a perfect little _O_ shape.

"So it _was_ you..." A pause. Anna started to look worried. "O-oh no. Did I cause that? I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to not talk to you I just had so much to prepare that I couldn't-" she was halted by a slightly chilly finger pressed to her lips, a twinkle in Elsa's eye.

"I'm fine now. Let's go?"

As Elsa led her sister-in-disguise out of the ballroom, Anna murmured quietly,

"But you weren't fine _then_..."

* * *

Once outside, Elsa shooed servants and guards away from the courtyard, still tugging Anna behind her. Anna was gingerly walking in the snow, trying her hardest to keep her balance. Elsa, however, walked through it as if it wasn't there, despite the fact that her ice shoes did a very poor job of covering her feet. Behind them they left a trail of one set of perfect footprints and one set of clumsy, almost dragging bootprints from where Anna wasn't entirely used to having to lift her feet as high as she needed to, being far more used to flats than heeled boots.

By the time Elsa turned around to see her sister in the moonlight, Andre had seemingly transformed back into Anna. There was no real difference in her outward appearance, but Anna's back was no longer ramrod-straight, her posture no longer princelike and instead rather hesitant, wrapping her arms around herself and hunching her shoulders against the cold.

Elsa could see, now, the girl behind the man. Her uniform seemed to fit more loosely, giving her the illusion of squareness and broad shoulders, concealing the girlish curves that Elsa knew so well. Her face... well, she couldn't change that. She could, at least, pass as a young man who hadn't quite properly filled out, hadn't managed to grow a beard. But she looked like _such_ a young man. What was her story; how old was Andre supposed to be?

Anna was nineteen. But Andre... looked sixteen at best.

Under Elsa's scrutiny, Anna began shifting from one foot to the other, rubbing her gloved hands together in front of her and looking from side to side.

"Do I look... bad?" she asked, quietly. Her breath puffed out in front of her, cheeks red. Elsa realized just how cold it must be outside - she should have offered to take her to another part of the castle instead. The cold had never been a problem for Elsa, but Anna was... _summer_. Sun. Heat. And she seemed a bit chilly without any kind of cover.

"No, snowflake. You look very handsome." She reached over to ruffle her sister's now-short hair. "You also look like you could use a coat. Should we go back inside?"

Anna looked back at the doors, light spilling out from the party within, and made a face.

"We can't really talk in there, though. I mean, now... we can be together. Like, _together_ together, without anyone giving us any grief about it." She reached out to take Elsa's hand, a pleased little smile on her face. "Let's stay out here for a little while?"

Elsa pressed a kiss to her sister's forehead.

"Very well, then. What would you like to do?"

Anna sidled closer to Elsa.

"Well... a little snuggling would be nice. It's kinda cold."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, her gaze flicking back to the party for a moment.

"We did just meet, though..."

Anna's face fell and she began fidgeting again. Elsa swiftly changed the subject.

"Where did you get the idea, anyway? To become... Andre?"

"Well," Anna said, her demeanor changing almost instantly. She began bouncing subtly on the balls of her feet, practically vibrating with excitement. "You see, when I was really little, I used to think, you know, you were gonna be Queen, and since we didn't get any time together any longer, I wanted to be as close as I could get to you, so I thought about becoming captain of the royal guard to keep close to you-"

Elsa wanted to interrupt Anna, ask her where this was going, but once her sister really got talking...

"And you see, I thought, you know, who wants a girl for the captain of the guard? So I started thinking, you know, Joan of Arc, I could cut my hair and become captain as someone else. And I'd always thought Andre was a nice name, and I thought I'd look nice with short hair - though I didn't expect it to curl like this - it looks nice though? So I mean, it works, I guess, I just didn't think it'd be this cute-"

Elsa started relaxing again, her expression becoming a genuine smile. Watching Anna get worked up like this... the way her cheeks reddened, the little bounce in the way she wiggled, the animated way she talked with her hands, the light in her eyes when she got into it... just some of the myriad of things that Elsa really, truly loved about her little sister.

"So I started looking up how Joan might have done it, when I was little, and I started- like- imitating the servants, and once I started to fill out I started, you know, wrapping up sometimes to see if I could pass as a guy, and I know I look really young but I _do_ look like a boy, maybe not a man but a _prince._ I could do it... but I never really wanted to cut my hair? Because I really like the pigtails, they always reminded me of your braid, but I had so much more hair I couldn't do just _one_ so two it was- b-but anyway, I got a tailor to make me a uniform that made me look more like a guy with the cut, got some boots that made me look taller, and _whoa_ do these things work wonders for my posture I mean _wow_ I thought those posture lessons we had when we were little were something, but _heels are incredible_, Els!" Anna turned around gleefully, looking over her shoulder at her sister. "Look what they do to my butt, Elsa! Look how _nice_ it looks in these pants, I mean _wow_ heels and well-tailored pants and would you look at that, I have a nice, perky behind-"

"Anna, you always had a nice, perky behind."

"_But it looks so good!_"

"This isn't even the first time you've worn heels..."

"But it's the first time I've _liked_ them! Like, whoa, I'm _hot_! I am _smoking hot_, Elsa."

Elsa closed the distance between them, giving Anna's behind a little squeeze in the same motion that she gave her sister a chaste peck on the cheek.

"You have also always been smoking hot."

Anna turned around, face red as she chewed her lip nervously, worried her hands.

"Y-you really... think so? Are you sure?"

"Anna," Elsa's tone was more even, commanding. "I am the Queen. Are you saying my judgment is poor?"

"O-of course not!" Anna squeaked, her face spreading into an unsure but still genuinely happy smile. Elsa was reminded again just how _perfect_ her little sister was. She gave Anna another loving kiss on the cheek, pulled back with a smile.

"Good. Now... what kind of plans have you made for the night?"

Anna raised an eyebrow, tilted her head slightly to one side.

"I was... going to spend the night at the palace...? In my room?"

"...Anna." Elsa's voice was flat. "I've just met Andre. He cannot stay in the palace."

"B-but, Elsa! I thought this would fix all of our-"

"Shh, Anna, it will. Everything will be fine. But we can't just jump into this. We have to... be convincing. You didn't really think this through, did you? How are we going to excuse the sudden disappearance of the Princess?"

Anna shifted her weight from foot to foot, her hands clasped nervously in front of her.

"M...agic?" She whimpered. Elsa sighed, pulled Anna close.

"Anna, snowflake, you've got... to remember that we're going to be in the public eye for the rest of our lives. We can't make any mistakes."

"I'll die," Anna said, gaze meeting Elsa's.

"That's a little extreme-"

"No, I mean... Anna. Anna can die so that Andre can be with you."

Tears sprang to Elsa's eyes.

"Anna..." she whispered. "I can't... I can't lose you again."

Anna made a _shh_ noise, nuzzling Elsa's cheek lovingly.

"You won't lose me. I'll always be here. Just... as Andre."

"Are you... prepared to live the rest of your public life as a man?" Elsa asked, quietly. The implications were sinking in slowly, and she was realizing just how much Anna would give up, how much Anna had _already_ given up, just so that they could be together.

What could she do for Anna, after this? Anything she could come up with would pale in comparison to the fact that her sister was _shedding an entire life_ for her.

Elsa was jerked back into awareness by the feeling of a light touch on her nose.

"Hey, Elsa. Stop flying long enough to help me, here. I didn't make any plans for somewhere to stay in the city, and with the ball, it's likely the inns are pretty full..."

Elsa made a soft _hmm_ noise. After a moment, her expression brightened.

"Kristoff!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea..." Anna murmured. "I mean, I love Kristoff, but... do you think he'd... understand?"

"Anna. He knew about us before _we_ knew about us."

"Not that! I know that! But... I mean, how would he take to..." She gestured to... herself, dressed in a dapper prince's outfit. "This?"

Elsa stepped back, looking Anna up and down, her eyebrow raised appreciatively.

"Kristoff and I have had long conversations about the society he grew up in. Not only do the trolls not care whether they're in love with a male or a female, they tend to switch between the two themselves depending upon how they feel."

"That's... weird." Anna said after a moment. "I mean, trolls. Weird. But..."

Elsa paused, gave Anna a look that said every word of _Are you really in a position to talk about weird?_ without uttering a single syllable of it. Anna turned red and frowned theatrically.

"D-do not! Look at me like that! I didn't- know that!"

Elsa chuckled at her outburst, covering her mouth to stifle the sound. Anna stamped a booted foot in the snow.

"This isn't funny, Elsa! Don't- make fun of me! I don't think about that kind of stuff!"

Anna was silenced by a kiss on the lips, and she seemed to relax considerably at the touch of her sister's chilly lips against hers. When they did part, Anna seemed content to stay silent for a moment and bask in the afterglow of their first kiss in a week.

"There are lots of things you don't think about. But you're the one who came up with this plan. You're the one who came up with how we're going to fix this. You've got enough going on in your head."

Anna looked indignant.

"Are you calling me-"

"Brilliant, Anna. I'm calling you brilliant. Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to summon our Royal Ice Master and Deliverer."

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you for your interest already! :D Remember, I'm pandypaws on tumblr! Love me and stuff. now i didn't sleep last night so i'm taking my tired ass off to bed ILUALL BYE**


End file.
